


The Right One

by Inell



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-01-11
Updated: 2006-01-11
Packaged: 2018-10-26 08:19:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10783050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inell/pseuds/Inell
Summary: Fred and George witness something and plot revenge





	The Right One

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Annie, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Quidditch Pitch](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Quidditch_Pitch), which went offline in 2015 when the hosting expired, at a time I was not able to renew it. I contacted Open Doors, hoping to preserve the archive using an old backup, and began importing these works as an Open Doors-approved project in April 2017. Open Doors e-mailed all authors about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Quidditch Pitch collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thequidditchpitch/profile).

  
Author's notes: For [](http://www.livejournal.com/userinfo.bml?user=deaddollsmile)[**deaddollsmile**](http://www.livejournal.com/users/deaddollsmile/) who wanted Fred/George/Pansy: Revenge  


* * *

  
“Out of my way, Mudblood.”  
  
  
The words caught Fred’s attention instantly, that awful word causing him to reach for his wand as he turned around. When he saw Hermione glaring at some Slytherin, his grip tightened. She was pretending to be unaffected by the slur, but she hadn’t been able to hide the flash of vulnerability that had appeared in her eyes before she’d straightened her shoulders to face the witch who had insulted her.  
  
  
“Really, Parkinson, can you not think of anything more insulting than attacking my blood? I must say that word has lost it’s ability to hurt over the past few years.”  
  
  
“Such a smug little thing, aren’t you?” The girl leaned closer, practically hissing as she said, “You’re nothing, Granger. You’ll never be anything more than a Mudblood whore.”  
  
  
Fred watched as Hermione turned and left without lowering herself to comment to such nonsense. His eyes lingered on her a moment too long, unaware that George had joined him and witnessed the incident. Looking back at that Parkinson bitch, his eyes narrowed as he plotted a thousand ways to make her pay for hurting Hermione.  
  
  
“Do you a plan in mind yet, baby brother?”  
  
  
“Make her sorry she ever spoke to Hermione,” Fred said simply, giving George a sheepish smile. “How long have you been there?”  
  
  
“Long enough,” George replied cryptically. Nudging his twin, he said, “She’ll see it one day. Ron’s not the right Weasley for her and she knows that. He’s just not realized it yet and she hasn‘t figured out which Weasley _is_ the right one.”  
  
  
“Can we not discuss my pathetic infatuation and focus on revenge?”  
  
  
“You? I was talking about me, mate,” George grinned. “Hermione’s a special girl, after all. Only fitting she get the best Weasley.”  
  
  
“Bill is too old for her and Charlie, well, we’d best keep her away from him or we might lose her before we get her,” Fred said with a crooked smile. Turning serious, he nodded in the direction of the Slytherin prefect. “What about that one?”  
  
  
“Actually, I’ve got an idea,” George said as he leaned over and began to whisper. Fred slowly smiled, both twins looking at the unsuspecting Pansy Parkinson as she smugly continued on her way to class.


End file.
